Forever Yours
by Boohbear19
Summary: A Sweet and fluffy one-shot between Shuyin and Lenne. Hope you all enjoy! (Rated M to be safe!)


**A/N: MY FIRST SHUYIN AND LENNE FIC BE NICE!** **And yeah, the title is kind of cheesy but I couldn't think of a better name! XD **

**Setting: A few weeks before the war between Bevelle and Zanarkand...and when they died *Sniff, Sniff* :'( **

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED M for lemon! Don't say I didn't warn you! If you are grossed out or offended by lemons I'd leave now! Others who enjoy lemons, I hope you like My story! It IS just a pointless one-shot just to let you know! :)ALSO IF YOU HATE FLUFF I WOULDN'T READ EITHER XD  
**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X-2 and all character rights go and belong to Square Enix, I'm just a crazy fan girl writing about them! :P**

* * *

_~Forever Yours~_

Leene always loved watching Shuyin sleep. He always looked so peaceful, so calm.

She loved the way his head rested at the very end of his pillow, neck tilted to the side as if trying to catch a better glimpse of something.

She loved how he'd always sleep in that over-sized white shirt. He could never sleep without it, she would always have to wash it during the day or else he'd get no sleep the following night. She guess that it was some sort of comfort thing of his.

Smiling, Leene leaned over her sleeping lover and gently cupped the side of his face with her hand. Rubbing the soft skin with her thumb.

He was so beautiful, and all hers.

Shuyin awoke slowly, smiling at the first thing he saw.

Lenne giggled. "Good Morning."

Shuyin grinned mischievously. "Yes, it is."

Leene let out a cute shriek as she was rolled onto her back, her lover now hovering over her with a smile on his face.

"Hi." She whispered, beaming all over. He always made her feel so beautiful, it was one of the many reasons why she loved him.

He chuckled and leaned in to nuzzle her neck. "Hello, my beautiful girl." He whispered and gently started kissing down her neck, sending hot sparks through out her entire body. It was one of her weakness' and Shuyin knew that.

Shyuin smiled between her warm skin as he slowly trailed his hand lower and lower until they cupped between her legs.

Lenne arched her back, biting her lower lip to stifle a moan. Shuyin could have her excited like this in seconds.

"Oh? Someone's a little jumpy..." Shuyin said, his hand sliding down and into her panties.

Lenne moaned softly as he started to slowly stroke her clitoris, rubbing little circles with his thumb.

"Like that, hm?" Shuyin whispered, before planting a kiss on Lenne's jaw.

"Y-yes..." Lenne replied, her voice in a soft whisper.

"What was that, love? I can't hear you." Shuyin said even though he heard her perfectly. He worked his thumb a little harder.

"YES!" Lenne cried, her breathing growing heavy as waves of pleasure washed over.

Shuyin pulled his hand out from her panties to slowly slide them off of her, Lenne lifted her hips to help him. Shivering as the cold air from their bedroom kissed her warm skin.

"Awe, my baby's cold." Shuyin said in almost an awe as he sat up to slide down his sweatpants and boxers.

Lenne could only whimper in response. Shuyin looked down at her lovingly as he slowly spread out her legs for him, Lenne returned his look for a moment before her eyelids slowly dropped at the feeling of him slowly sliding into her slick walls.

Shuyin rested his face in the crook of her neck, groaning softly as he started to move gently inside of her. He was already close from how wet she was, but he wanted to control it for as long as he could.

Lenne's hands grabbed fistful's of his shirt as Shuyin's tempo increased.

"Shuyin!" She cried, feeling him thrust himself all the way inside of her and then out to pull in again, and to repeat that movement over and over.

"I love you so much." Shuyin whispered, moving even faster. He would explode anytime now.

Lenne wrapped her legs tighter around Shuyin as he moved inside of her hard and fast, small grunts and moans of his own came out from his mouth from the pleasure. She thrusted her hips upwards to meet his own. The two lovers moaned together as their bodies were in sync, only seconds before that Shuyin released with a cry of pleasure. Slowly riding out his orgasm before falling onto his side of the bed, gathering a shaking Lenne in his arms while trying to catch his breath.

Lenne rolled over to her side to look into Shuyin's eyes, that were full of love. She kissed his lips, still breathless.

"I love you." She whispered against his mouth.

Shuyin smiled and gently pushed Lenne's head onto his chest. "I love you more."

"I don't know about that." She said with a smile, allowing her big brown eyes to close. Sleep was defeating her, and Shuyin drained all her energy to fight it. They didn't care if they slept till noon, it wouldn't be the first time.

"Well, we'll have the rest of our lives to prove who love's more." Shuyin replied, as his fingers lazily stroked her long brown hair.

"That sounds wonderful." Lenne agreed before she let sleep take her.

Shuyin fell asleep not to long after Lenne, with a small smile on his face.

He loved her more than anything, and he will give everything he has to keep her safe.

_~Fin~_

* * *

**A/N: **Cheesy, I know. I've just been so obsessed with this couple lately and I had to write about them! Hope you all enjoyed! ^_^


End file.
